


Eskel Rails You

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cock Warming, Cock sleeve, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Dom/sub, Eskel has a big dick, F/M, Feminization, I think?, It's For a Case, M/M, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, brief aftercare, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eskel fucks you into absolute oblivion and marks you as /his/
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	Eskel Rails You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy ;)

It started out with a sweet kiss, but with Eskel shirtless and you in nothing more than his shirt things got heated, currently, you were grinding against his cock, desperately moving against him and moaning as sunk his teeth into your neck causing you to bare your neck and moan and pathetically. He chuckled into your neck before pressing you against the bed and and raking his nails down your sides before unlacing his pant let out his leaking member. He was big and thick, you were drooling at the sight, not knowing if it would even fit all the way in but not even caring, desperate to be filled by him. You canted your hips up in an attempt to get him to to do something more than just stare at you, a hungry look in his eyes, he tsked.

"Be patient, pet, I'll full your desperate little cunt just like you want." You whined "such a desperate little slut" his voice was deep and condescending causing you to arch your back.  
With one large hand he pinned your wrists above your head, "Stay." You nodded wordlessly, desperate to obey. "Good little sub." He put your legs on his shoulders and went down, eating you out, licking and slowly starting to fuck you with his tongue, slipping one finger in to find that spot inside you that made moan desperately. He kept fucking you like that until you were a withering, moaning mess. You felt him smile against you as he went in deeper and faster until you were coming, his name on your lips as you screamed out in pleasure. He pulled back, looking satisfied and pulling his leaking dick, pinning you gain with one masturbating with the other, dick aimed at your hole. You let out a choked sound knowing what he was about to do, you had practically begged him to, You lied there painting desperately trying not the pull against his hands, wanting to obey.

You thanked Witcher biology in that moment, knowing he could control exactly how fast he came as he shot his cum against your hole, leaving it covered with his seed, marked by him. He smirked as you whimpered and made sure to mix your come with his before viciously shoving two fingers into you. "Look at you, so desperate for my come that you want it fucked into you in any away, whining for it like a good little bitch." You nodded panting and moaning as he ruthlessly hit that spot inside you over and over again. "Yes, yes, so desperate you, sir, only for you." He chuckled before leaning down to whisper into your ear. "Of course it's for me, I've ruined you, haven't I?" "Yes! Yes, I'm ruined sir. Only you can satisfy me!"

He practically purred "Good little cocksleeve." You shivered and keened. He seemed satisfied, knowing that he had stretched you out enough but still relentlessly fucking you with his fingered until you were coming again, crying out from the overstimulation and pleasure. Pulled out his fingers, leaving you feeling empty and whining again. It didn't last long, soon he was sliding his cock into you with one swift thrust, giving you time to adjust. Fuck, he was so big, filling you completely and totally. You whimpered at the feeling, it was so fucking _good_. "Are you ready?" you gave a small nod.

His smile was predatory "I don't care." He fucked you roughly, letting go of your wrists and kneeling to pull your hips up, he was thrusting down into you hard and fast, leaving you clawing at the sheets and screaming out your pleasure. He kept going and going until you were practically sobbing, begging for him to fill you with his cum. you trying to reach up for him but he pushed you down on your chest and growled "Stay. You move when I tell you to, slut." that was enough to have you coming for the _third time_. Fuck it was always so good always so much and now you really were screaming out of pleasure trying desperately not to thrash, as soon as your orgasm ended he came in you, filling your to the brim as he kept coming more and more and more. You were shaking with how amazing it felt, throwing you into another orgasm immediately after. Fuck, fuck it was so goddam _good._

The only thing stopping his come from leaking out was his huge cock, plugging you completely even as he fucked into you, trying to leave his come there, marking you inside. "Oh fuck! Eskel, Eskel, _Sir_ , It's so much! Gonna leak for _days_." You cried out, now you were thrashing unable to control yourself as he fucked into you rougher and rougher, never missing that spot inside of you. Your eyes rolled into the back as you lost track of anything that wasn't the feeling of Eskel ruining you completely, permanently. He came inside you again, making you come hard and fast, too. It kept going and going as he filled you. And fuck did he fill you, you could feel it in your _throat._ You were teetering on the line between pain and pleasure as he kept filling you over and over again, lying on top of you, pinning you completely against the bed so all you could do was lie there and _take it_. "Look at you, taking it like a bitch in heat. That's what you are, isn't it? My desperate little bitch, practically begging me to use you as a cocksleeve. My good little toy."  
"Yes! Yes, Sir I'm your cocksleeve!" You cried out, not wanting him to stop, it was so much, you could feel a bulge of that had formed, you were crying at this point, having moved past over stimulation nd into pure elation and pleasure. He chuckled. His come really was now leaking out of you as he fucked you, making obscene squelching noised. He came in you again making you sob in pleasure and blessed pain, the right kind. He pulled back, making you mewl and protest. You felt so fucking empty. Come leaking out of you.  
"Please! Please, Sir!"  
"Such a desperate thing... Don't worry, Doll, I won't leaving your gaping little cunt empty." He pulled out a plug and shoved it into you, it wasn't nearly as big as his cock but the base was big enough to keep you full of his come, you felt it slowing around inside you and you shivered and mewled. again. He fucked you with it and jacked off at the same time until you were both coming, his marked your body with it as you closed your eyes and opened your mouth for it. He then tucked his dick into his pants and lied down next you and collecting you in his arms, holding you softly. You pressed your hand against the bulge of cum he had made and practically came before drifting up into a deep sleep, feeling safe in Eskels arms as he pressed a kiss on your head.

___

You woke face pressed into the mattress, hips up with the plug fuckin in and out of you, your eyes rolled back as you came first thing in the morning, leaving you gasping. You felt Eskels come splatter against your back and heard him growl you name followed by "Mine." You shivered and moaned at it. "Yours, yours!" He flapped you into you back and pulled out the plug slowly, torturing you with how much time he was taking to fuck you. "Please... Please, Sir, fuck me please _make me yours!"_ You begged pathetically, he chuckled "You're already mine. My personal whore, so desperate for my cock in your cunt. Made for me." You nodded vigorously "I'm your whore", you moaned out, He pressed on your stomach causing his cum to pour of your gaping hole. You choked and keened at the feeling.  
He shoved his dick you and started thrusting into you thoroughly and torturously slow. You were begging, begging to come and demanding. He smirked. "Tsk tsk tsk, good cocksleeves don't demand." He casted Axii on you, immediately making you moan, you had wanted that for so long, and it took so much longer to convince him to do it. He leaned down and whispered in your ear "You will come when I tell you to and for how long." You gasped and whimpered at the command, feeling it take a hold and he started thrusting in earnest. You felt yourself reach higher and higher but never being able to come. He sunk his teeth into the juncture between your shoulder and neck and growled "Mine." marking you in a way that would be unignorable. You threw your head back and moaned loudly. it wasn't long before yo were screaming, begging to come. "Please, Sir I'll be good I'll be so good for you, M-master! Please I need to c-come for you!" He simply laughed, filling you even more with his come, the obscene squelching noise made by your ruined whole making him come for longer. He pulled back and watched you, his eyes landing on your stomach and griming wildly.

"Look at you" he sounded desperate and breathless, "so fucking full of me, _everyone_ will know that you are mine." you looked own to see that you could see his cock moving in you because of the amount of come and screamed out Eskels name, your eyes crossing in pleasure and the way you truly were completely ruined by him.

"Come, my fuck toy. And don't stop until I tell you to." You came, hard, screaming out as it kept going, and going and _going._ Made more intense by the feeling of him coming in you _again._ "Stop." you felt a wave of relief and desperation, wanting to come again and feeling completely overwhelmed. "M-master..." "Come again, slut." and you did, he kept on like this until you were thrashing wildly, until he pressed you down, until you practically couldn't handle it any more yet you were desperate for _more._ He whined, coming a final time and commanding you to come until he stopped. He pulled out gently, replacing his cock with two fingers as he gently pushed on your stomach to let the cum out without overwhelming you with emptiness, after a certain amount leaked you, you stopped him..

"W-want some in me for t-tonight." he nodded and plugged you again before collecting you in his arms ones again, petting you softly and whispering sweet nothings into your ear about how good you were, how soft and beautiful and handsome and _perfect_.

"You're my love, so good so strong, so amazing." You smiled, he always got like this, making sure you were taken care of after intense sessions like this. 

"Thank you, my love." You fell asleep like that again, feeling soft and loved and warm in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was filthy... I hope y'all liked it!!


End file.
